Captain Rex vs Agent Carolina
Captain Rex vs Agent Carolina 'is a Death Battle by Theultimatelifeform and Commander Ghost, putting '''Captain Rex '''from ''Star Wars ''against '''Agent Carolina '''from ''Red vs Blue. '' Description ''Star Wars vs RvB! Which blue-clad squad leaders from corrupt armies who later fight against them will win!? Will it be the Clone Captain of the 501st or the Daughter of The Director? Introduction Ultimate: Space. A dark void of matter filled by planets, stars, blackholes and the occasional badass armies. And no leaders are at the top like these ones, like Agent Carolina and Captain Rex. Ultimate: My name is Ultimate and I will analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Captain Rex Ultimate:Kamino...a dark, rainy and desolate world relatively free of any real conflict. Several facilities are stationed here and offer training and cloning. Keyword: cloning. Ultimate:Prior to the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas came to believe that the galaxy would soon be englufed in a fatal and terrible war. Concerned, he advocated for the creation of an army to ensure the Galactic Republic, the governing body at the time, was well prepared for war, however his views were rejected and he was kicked out of the Jedi Order. Ultimate: Unfazed by this, he secretly contacted the Kaminoans, a species who are experts in cloning and commissioned them to create an army of clone soldiers for the Republic, acting without authorization from the Jedi Order or the Galactic Senate, however he was killed by The Pyke Syndicate by command of the Sith Order, who soon took control of the cloning process and used Bounty Hunter Jango Fett as a cloning template and place a chip inside of the clones' brains to make them follow orders without question. Ultimate: Over the years, clones would be bred and made to serve the republic until needed and in 22 BBY, 10 years after the fateful Invasion of Naboo as Sifo feared, the clones would be brought into action by the Jedi Order to use against The Confederacy in the Clone Wars, leading to their branding as 'Clone Troopers'. Ultimate: There were many legions in the Clone Army, including the 21st, 187th, 212th and the standout and main legion..the 501st...with it's Captain, CT-7567, also known as Captain Rex. "I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. We're ''not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions.''" '''CT-7567 'Rex' Age: 29, unknown biologically. Served in many wars. Served in the 501st under Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ultimate: Captain Rex was the Clone Captain of the 501st, tasked with being the one to lead Torrent Company, an elite clone unit that took orders from Rex and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, later Darth Vader. Ultimate: Rex's primary weapons were dual DC-17 hand blasters, which could each have a 50 shot capacity per clip and were mainly used in hostile engagements with The Seperatists and other organizations that opposed the Republic. It was a versatile weapon manufactured by BlasTech Industries that was hyper-ionized to be devastating against droids, but retaining lethality against organic beings. DC-17 Hand Blaster: 50 shots per clip Hyper-ionized More devastating than the more common DC-15S Blaster Carbine Unusually high stopping power and firing rate. Also known as a 'Commando Pistol'. Ultimate: This is not the only thing in Rex's arsenal, however. He has utilities like the Thermal Detonator. Thermal Detonator: Also known as a 'Thermal Grenade'. Can be thrown over 20 meters. 6 meter blast radius. Nuclear fusion explosive. Manufactured by Blastech Industries. Ultimate: As well as his Phase 2 Clone Armor. Phase 2 Clone Trooper Armor: Enhanced version of Phase 1 armor. Can support more modular enhancements than it's predecessor. Introduced around 21 BBY. Grav-field alternator. Air filtration. Oxygen supply system. Polarized lenses. Magnetized boots. Can be pressurized, allowing for longer fights in space. Ultimate: And his DC-15a Blaster Rifle. DC-15a Blaster Rifle: Primary weapon of The Clone Army. 500 shots per clip(300 on high power). 10 kilometer range. Can be outfitted with cable projectors. Has a stun setting. Ultimate: As well as a jetpack. Jetpack: Worn primarily by Mandalorians. Can reach up to 145 kilometers an hour. Power off on impact, allowing for soldiers to run. Exhaust nozzles control flight path. Ultimate: And finally, the EMP Grenade. EMP Grenade: Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade. Thrown weapon range. 3 meter radius. Single use. Can bypass the shields of a droideka, which can take blaster fire. Ultimate: However, Rex has plenty of feats to stack onto his weaponry and armor. Feats: Has taken down B1 Battle Droids and Droid Commandos in hand-to-hand combat, when normal clones are normally unable to. Threw an ellectrostaff with enough force to pierce the torso of an obese zyggerian from the backrest of a hoverchair. Has taken shots to the chest by military grade blaster rifles and snipers. Fought in both the Clone and Galactic Civil Wars. Is one of three canon clones who disobeyed Order 66. Survived an encounter with Asajj Ventress. Is a respected and skilled military commander who has helped create protocols so efficient, they were used by the Galactic Empire almost two decades later. Can complete missions by making the most of his men and resources. First-In-Command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Ultimate: But Rex is not without his faults. Faults: Suffers from minor PTSD. Old age means less speed. Ultimate: Despite these limitations, Rex is still a very capable and valiant leader for the Galactic Republic and Alliance to Restore the Republic and has shown he will fight and be loyal to the end, no matter what. 'Because I'm part of the most pivotal moment in the history of the Republic. If we fail, then our children and their children could be forced to live under an evil I can't well imagine. ' Agent Carolina Ruby: Project Freelancer is home to some of the best and most skilled Agents in the Red vs. Blue universe like Agent North Dakota, Agent York, Agent Washington, Agent Maine, and Agent Wyoming however one Agent stood out the most. Camilla: Her call-sign, Agent Carolina and was the most skilled Freelancer holding the top rank on the leaderboard however that would soon change upon the arrival of a new recruit by the name of Agent Texas. Ruby: Agent Texas would not only come and outclass Carolina but also take her spot on the Leaderboard; Carolina was lead to believe that the reason that Texas was so skilled was because of her A.I Omega. Camilla: Carolina determined to defeat Tex would convince the director to implant her with artificial intelligences Eta and Iota however just as the fight started, Eta and Iota along with every A.I of the freelancers watching the match would begin screaming with Carolina being the one to suffer the most and Tex would be force to knock her out. Ruby: After recover, Carolina would confront Texas when she broke into Project Freelancer in order to try and save Alpha but during the fight, the Mother of Invention would crash on Sidewinder and Carolina would be betrayed by Maine who had begun stealing A.I under the control of Sigma and thrown off a cliff by her former friend seemingly killed her. Camilla: However she survived, how? Nobody knows and after assisting the Reds and Blues in rescuing Epsilon, she would lead them on a mission to find and kill the director of Project Freelancer. Ruby: As an Agent of Project Freelancer, Carolina is a highly skilled fighter being incredible skilled in martial arts being able to take on incredibly skilled foes and defeat them with ease. Camilla: She is incredibly acrobatic and agile being able to dodge bullets fired from a Sniper Rifle and according to her, as well dodging five point blank bullets fired from Girlie by using a Helix jump and according to her she has never been hit with Armor Lockdown paint something that no other Agent of Project Freelancer except for Tex has been able to do. Ruby: Carolina is also incredibly resourceful being able to use whatever is in her immediate environment to her advantage and can use it to either overcome or defeat her opponent like the time she used a hanging Banshee in a museum to defeat Sharkface. Camilla: However she also uses numerous weapons both humans and alien. She uses the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle aka the battle rifle; this weapon fires in three round-bursts however it’s not very accurate. Ruby: Her primary weapon is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System aka the Magnum, this gun has a slower rate of fire however it makes up for this by having higher accuracy. Camilla: When she needs to take down her opponents without killing them, Carolina will use her Stun Baton and Carolina has shown incredible skill with it being able to take down Girlie a skilled fighter in the use of knives and fellow Freelancer C.T who was incredibly skilled with the use of knives as well. She also uses a grapple hook that she uses to swing around from spot to spot and can also use it to pull her opponents towards her and it can also be used in space. Ruby: She also uses the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle otherwise known as the Plasma Rifle, this weapon is capable of semi-automatic and fully automatic firing superheated plasma at her targets and Carolina duals wields these however prolonged use can cause them to overheat. Camilla: Carolina also has Armor Enhancements and while she originally had two that she didn’t need A.I for but during her time on Chorus, she acquired numerous other Armor Enhancements however she can’t run these on her own and this is where her A.I comes in. Ruby: Carolina has had a total of four Artificial Intelligences’; the first one being Sigma an A.I based on the Alpha’s ambition and creativity however after Maine became mute after getting shot in his throat would be given Sigma from Carolina in order to communicate. Camilla: Her second and third A.I…if you want to count them both as one A.I, feel free to do it would be Eta and Iota…they are based on the Alpha’s fear and happiness respectively…you know when you consider that fear and happiness don’t really go well that might also explain why Carolina collapsed during her fight with Tex. Ruby: That’s a good point. Her fourth and current is Leonard Church otherwise known as Epsilon, Epsilon is based on the Alpha’s memory and posses all the memories of the Alpha…Epsilon can experience time slower than Carolina and can use this his advantage as it allows him too plan moves in order to assist Carolina in battle. Camilla: Epsilon can also project the former A.I fragments of the Alpha artificial intelligence such as Delta and Theta who can assist him with their own knowledge and abilities in order to help Carolina overcome obstacles. Ruby: Epsilon being Carolina’s current A.I also runs her Armor Enhancements and she uses a lot of them. Camilla: One of her most signature armor enhancement is Adaptive Camouflage, this armor enhancement allows Carolina to change the color of her armor to blend into her environment enabling her to either catch her enemies off guard or even blend in with her enemies. Ruby: Her next signature armor enchantment is the Speed Boost and as it names implies allows Carolina to run incredibly fast being able to outrun cars as well as keep with Agent Texas while she was driving on a motorbike. Camilla: I bet she’s faster than you... Ruby: Pfft! Yeah right, she can’t outrun me! Camilla: My My aren’t we confident. Her next armor enhancement is the healing unit and as you can probably guess, this allows Carolina to heal wounds that could potentially be major. Ruby: Her next one is the E.M.P Camilla: it’s pronounced Emp darling. Ruby: Don’t you dare start that crap all over again! Camilla: My you're quite cute when you’re mad. Ruby: I’m not Hinoka or Corrin! So stop saying stuff like that as if I’m them! Camilla: But you’re just as cute as them. Ruby: Gah!! Camilla: You make this too easy but anyway Carolina’s next and final armor enchantment is the Domed Energy Shield, this allows her to defend either herself or her allies against enemy fire and it is capable of protecting her and a pelican from a nuclear blast. Ruby: Carolina has accomplished some pretty impressive things; she has defeated Sharkface, held her own against Agent Texas, taken down Insurrectionist soldiers, defeated Felix & Locus with help from Washington, defeated numerous Tex drones, and blocked the resulting explosion of the UNSC Tartarus crashing into the Purge. Camilla: Despite this she is not perfect; If Carolina tries using all her armor enchantments at once it can cause Church to short out and leave her without the use of Armor Enchantments, she is extremely competitive neglecting her teammates and sometimes Church when faced with a challenging scenario, she also suffers from an inferiority complex which has lead to making several choices that prove to be mistakes. Ruby: She also has…anger issues which she got from Tex who was revealed to be her mother. ---- Simmons': Hey Wash, can we borrow you for a second? ''Wash: Everything okay?'' ''Simmons: Ever since that pirate guy regained consciousness, Carolinas been trying to get info out of him... but so far nothing is working.'' ''Wash: So you need help with the interrogation?'' ''Simmons: Actually... We were hoping you could calm down Carolina.'' A gunshot is heard in the background and noise of broken glass. ''Carolina: (offscreen screaming) Why won't he talk?!'' ''Simmons: She's a liiittle frustrated.'' ---- '''''Camilla: Despite these drawbacks, Carolina is an incredibly skilled opponent and will not stop until the mission is complete. Carolina: Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be. Intermission Pre-Battle Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility The Phantom, a ship used by the rebel cell known as the Ghost crew, landed before the facility as Rex got out of it. You sure you'll manage on your own? Ezra Bridger, Padawan of Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, asked as Rex put on his helmet. Without a doubt. Rex replied before walking into the facility, which strangely had it's door open. Inside of the facility Carolina, former agent of the organization known as Project Freelancer, approached a group of crates as her A.I, Epsilon, popped out. Huh...strange.. Epsilon started, causing Carolina to look at him. What is it? Carolina asked. The stuff inside of here doesn't look like freelancer tech. Epsilon replied before he flickered red and blue, Uh oh. Something's coming. Carolina turned around and shot at Rex, who dodged it and took cover. FIGHT! Results Who are you rooting and betting for? Captain Rex Agent Carolina Who do you think would win? Captain Rex Agent Carolina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'Star Wars vs Red vs Blue' themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle